utsemsfandomcom-20200214-history
How to: Add an Event/Activity
= '''Introduction''' This is a step by step guide aiding the process of successfully creating an Event or Activity using the Event Management System. '''Prerequisites''' * In order to Create an Event or Activity you must have Administrator or Event Manager Credentials. '''Step by Step Guide''' # From the 'Events' Page navigate to the bottom left of the page, underneath the table you should see a 'Add New Activity' button. # Clicking on the 'Add New Activity' button. # You should be Directed to the 'Event Creation Form', from here please enter the details as required, please note that fields with the symbol '*' are mandatory fields and must be populated to successful create a new event; ## Enter the Event name, this is what other users can see on their page. ## Enter the description, give detail description for the event and help other users to have a better understanding of the event. ## Pick the start date and end date from the calendar. The start date must be equal or earlier than the end date. ## Select the event start time from the dropdown list. ## Location; please type in the address of the event. ## Pick up address; please type in the address if it is available to be picked up, otherwise leave it blank. ## Check the 'allocate manager' if there is a event manager, and select the event manager from the dropdown list underneath. ## Check the post if you want this event to be posted, otherwise it will be saved as a draft. # Click 'Submit' at the bottom of the Event Creation Form to create the new event. # The event is now successfully created and you can create a new activity, please click 'Add New Activity' to continue. # The User has successfully been added to the database; scroll through the user list to find their credentials. # You should be Directed to the 'Activity Creation Form', from here please enter the details as required, please note that fields with the symbol '*' are mandatory fields and must be populated to successful create a new activity; ## Enter the Activity name, this is what other users can see on their page. ## Enter the description, give detail description for the activity and help other users to have a better understanding of the event. ## Pick the start date and end date from the calendar. The start date must be equal or earlier than the end date. ## Select the event start time and end time from the dropdown list. ## Duration; please type in a number that indicates how long would this activity be. ## People required; type in a general number that indicates how many people are required for this activity. ## Check the 'Payed Activity' if the activity is paid, and type in the amount in number underneath. ## Check the 'sprout only' if you only want sprout to join. # Click 'Submit' at the bottom of the Activity Creation Form, and now the activity should be successfully created. Video Tutorial